


Until Dusk and Dawn

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sun & Moon, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, MoonGoddess!Luciana, SunGod!Martín
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martín must be feeling it too. He must be feeling the land below his feet claiming him, stripping him of most of his power as if the sky above his head grows further away - higher than before, unreachable. He must be feeling it in the way Luciana becomes lighter and lighter between his arms with every passing second.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Brarg Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025587
Kudos: 10





	Until Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Latin Hetalia community and their respective creators ♥
> 
> Argentina: Martín.  
> Fem!Brazil: Luciana.

Luciana walks out of the ocean, carefully making her way through the wet sand that sinks below each of her steps as the ocean tides lap at her feet as if begging her to get back in. She ignores its plea, shakes the water, sand and salt out of her long wild dark curls and heads to the imposing pile of rocks where her robes lay carelessly bundled in a pile.

She doesn’t bother with them and instead climbs the rock pile up until she reaches its top. From up here, she can see how far the sea and the sky stretch, both of them endless shades of blue. She closes her eyes and smiles at the feeling of the wind in her hair and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore at her feet.

She finds a warm smooth rocky surface, and lies there, rejoicing at the warm sunlight on her dark skin. She makes an explendid sight, lounging gloriously naked in the open, but she doesn’t worry about unwanted peeping eyes; no mortal can see her unless she wishes so.

She stretches and sprawls like some cat and closes her eyes with a content smile. She has always enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin, and as the day comes to its end, these last soft sunrays feel almost like the caress of a lover.

It is only when the sun feels too weak on her skin and a little shudder runs down her back that she stands and climbs down her rocky throne. She takes her robes and covers her body with a dress of white silks and tulles, a delicate almost-translucent thing so light it flows around her as if defying gravity. She slips on countless silver necklaces and bracelets, and crowns her head with a tiara made of sparkling silver chains.

The sun disappears completely in the horizon, leaving behind only a soft trail of light drowning in the sky as the night makes its slow claim. A guarded smile spreads across Luciana’s lips as the last of the sun rays linger on the beach, twirling around in the air in an unnatural golden mist that grows steadier by the second.

Martín appears when the last of the sunrays finally takes a solid form right before Luciana’s eyes. His  long blond hair shines softly in this light and his light skin seems to glow. Dress in red and gold with a crown topping his head, he seems to be made of light and fire. 

They smile widely at each other the moment their eyes meet, and Luciana runs to him and traps him in a tight embrace. Martín curls his arms around her small frame and without much of an effort, he lifts her from the ground. Luciana curls her strong legs around his waist, perches herself crossing her ankles behind his broad back and giggles.

“You cruel, cruel temptress,” Martín sighs against the skin of her neck.

Luciana gives him a shameless smile as she runs her fingers through his warm hair.

“You just feel so nice on my skin,” she excuses and elicits a groan from Martín, who buries his face on her neck and squeezes her as if she wasn’t already close enough.

“ _ Stars, _ Luciana _... _ ” he mutters helplessly.

Luciana laughs shamelessly at him. She cradles his face with both of her hands and gently tilts his face up to join their lips in a tender loving kiss. They have been at each other for centuries, and Luciana doesn’t think she will get ever tired of this.

She certainly doesn’t get enough of it, she thinks as she throws her head back with a pleased sigh when Martín’s lips trail off and roam over her neck. She sinks her hands in his hair and she runs her nails down his scalp encouraging. She stands by what she said; Martín has always felt delightful against her skin.

Martín slides the strap of her dress to reveal her shoulder, and adoringly trails every inch of bare skin. She sighs pleased at his mistrations, but much to her chagrin has to stop him when his hands start to expose a little too much of her, his lips travel a little too low. As much as she aches to feel Martín’s mouth over every inch of her body, they don’t have time for this. She takes his chin and lifts his face to kiss him, hoping to redirect his attention back to a safer zone.

It is Luciana who eventually pulls back and looks up. The sky has turned a rich deep blue, the last oranges and purples fading weakly in the horizon. The stars call to her in a way she can no longer ignore, pulling on her heart, in her bones, in the core of her very essence.

“I have to go,” she whispers.

Martín knows this; he must be feeling it too. He must be feeling the land below his feet claiming him, stripping him of most of his power as if the sky above his head grows further away - higher than before, unreachable. He must be feeling it in the way Luciana becomes lighter and lighter between his arms with every passing second. 

Martín cups her face, and runs his fingers through her hair. Her dark curls glitter with every constellation of the sky. As his glow and light dims, he becomes mundane; Luciana, on the other hand, grows less real and more ethereal.

“I wish we had more time,” he laments with a disappointed sigh.

“Soon,” Luciana promises. She gives him a soft smile. “There’s a solar eclipse coming soon.”

Martín’s green eyes ignite with mischief, two pits of wild bright fire.

“Then you’ll be all mine,” he says as a lopsided smirk spreads across his lips.

Luciana laughs at him. She cups his face and kisses his triumphal smile with a smirk of her own.

“You’ve got that backwards,” she says as smugly.

Now it is Martín’s turn to laugh, open and loud. Still warm, even if his light is gone by now.

Luciana smiles down at him, and joins their lips one last time for the evening.

“I’ll see you at dawn,” she says.

“See you at dawn,” Martín promises.

The weight between his arms banishes and she is gone in a white mist. Martin sighs, and lets his empty hand fall to his sides. He raises his face and there she is; the moon has claimed her throne in the night sky. Despite his headache, he can’t help but to smile fondly; his Luciana looks most beautiful surrounded by millions of shining stars.

He will spend the night on his own, with Luciana watching over him from up above just like he has watched over her day after day. They will meet again at sunrise, if only for some small precious minutes, before it is his turn to rise up and take his place in the sky again.

For now, Martín is happy to lay on the cooling sand under the stars. He crosses his arms behind his head, and serenades the moon with a thousand songs and stories he knows will please Luciana. She has always enjoyed his crazy tales.

They are two lovers sharing a kingdom, waltzing around each other in an endless dance ancient as time itself. As little as their brief encounters ease their yearning, they wouldn’t want any other dance partner.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Day 6: Sun & Moon | ~~Mythology~~


End file.
